Coming Home
by Cato'sGirl
Summary: Bella, after Edward leaves her, escapes the town of Forks, Washington, to rid herself of everything supernatural, but when she is bitten, drained almost dry, by a mysterious blue eyed stranger, will she become what she has tried to escape, or will she?


**Title: Coming Home,**

**Summary: Bella, after Edward leaves her, escapes the town of ****Forks****, Washington, to rid herself of everything supernatural, but when she is bitten, drained almost dry, by a mysterious blue eyed stranger, will she become what she has tried to escape, or will she fall into its world once again**

**Rating: Mature**

**Story Type: Crossover**

**Stories/Movies: Vampire Diaries and Twilight**

**Relationships: Matt & Bella & Tyler, Damon & Bella, Elena & Stefan and Elena & Bella & Jeremy**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humour and Family**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from my fingers, and imagination, all belongs to L.J Smith (Vampire Diaries) and Stephanie Meyer (Twilight) I just enjoy playing with them**

**Story Line: New Moon, Just after Edward leaves her, Vampire Diaries, just after Damon arrives**

* * *

Chapter One:

Bella stood on the corner of Beaumont andWilfred Streetat two in the morning, thinking maybe she should have thought this decision through,

But she couldn't.

Leaving Forks, WA, was the only thing that she thought she could do to forget, forget her love, life and best friends and family she could ever think to ask for, but she thought she was never enough for their inhumane family, you see, the family and friends that had left her were vampires, hard as stone, cold as ice vampires,

Bella knew these streets from her childhood, the streets of Mystic Falls were clear and light during the day, she remembers running through the park with her two cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and her two best friends Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood, she smiled towards the darkness, unaware of the fog that crept up around her feet, she suddenly felt a chill run up her spine as if someone was watching her, she turned her back now facing the small houses she was looking at to see a shadowed figure in the far distance.

Bella immediately knew that this situation screams danger, her ears ringing with alarms that only she would hear, she blinked, missing as the mysterious, dangerous figure used their vampire speed, not that Bella knew what he exactly was, or so he thought,

Bella re-opened her eyes and in those point-28 th of second he was standing mere inches from her, she suddenly knew what he was as she whispered the words, she had once uttered to Edward, the day they both stood in that forest, "_Vampire,_"

Damon, the figure was stunned, how had this girl known what he was and he knew she had to be changed or killed, he opted, in true Damon fashion, for the latter choice, he had noticed, as he was walking towards her, in the smokey fog, that she was quite beautiful, long chocolate coloured locks that fell to her waist, with a slight curl, full pink lips and melted chocolate coloured eyes, but as he got closer and closer he noticed that her eyes didn't hold that spark, they were dull and lifeless.

But as he stood in front of her, his mouth watered, her scent was of strawberries, fresh rain and freesia, he inhaled deeply, "I'm not sorry," he said before yanking her hair until her neck was exposed and sunk his fangs into the creamy, blemish free, warm skin above the pulsating vein that Damon knew so well, his fangs, as usual, cut through the skin as easy as it would be cutting into butter.

Bella sighed before it was cut off into a strangled cry of pain as she felt him take in the pulls of her blood, her hands scratched a the soft skin of Damon's neck, piercing the delicate flesh.

_What? Is that possible,_

Was the last thing that had occurred to Bella before she felt herself propelled towards the ground and had fallen into the darkness, known as unconsciousness,

Damon was suddenly yanked away from his meal by his little brother Stefan Salvatore, the two brothers, once close as anything, rolled around in the middle of the street each trying the pin the other down, Damon being the one who fed off of humans, won, as he was stronger than his little brother,

"Damon don't," Stefan pleaded, Damon removed his piercing sky blue eyes from his brothers equally piercing forest green ones to the girl now lying in the middle of the road, blood leaving her neck in thick ribbons of dark liquid, her breath slightly faultering as her heart stuttered, Damon looked back at Stefan, before running, vampire speed to the girl and slicing his wrist forcing her to drink his blood, changing her,

Bella felt the thick liquid slide down her throat, she tried to yank away from his arm and spit the liquid back up, she didn't want to become an immortal without Edward,

"You need to drink," Damon growled, "Otherwise, you die," Bella decided then that she didn't want to die, now that she was so close, she started to greedily suck the quick flow the fell from the wound, Damon yanked his wrist away, picking her up and running her towards the Salvatore boarding house, just outside the town,

"Ugh," Bella groaned once the blood had entered her system, her wounds and scars all healing, all but one, the ice cold crescent shape on her wrist,

"What's your name?" Stefan asked, while Damon placed her on the couch, her tiny body barely covering the large lounge,

"Bel-la," She chocked out between gasping for breath, before falling once again into unconsciousness,

"Bella," Damon whispered, noticing how ragged the girl looked, bags under her eyes, lack of sleep he was guessing, or nightmares,

"Damon," Stefan started, ready to berate his older brother,

"Stefan," Damon mocked, "Save it," he finished already feeling guilty for his choice to change the poor girl, but he did tell her,_'You need to drink, Otherwise you die'_

Stefan rose from his knees and began to head towards the stair, "Just look after her, she looks like she's been through Hell and back," Damon nodded to him, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the sleeping girl, knowing she would wake up in a few hours and have to choose.

_Feed from a human, or die_

* * *

**Okay I know I should Be posting/Updating my other stories but this was sitting in my saved files and i thought, screw it I'm posting it,,**

**BTW.. I am in need of a ****BETA****,,, If you know of any or are willing to help please reveiw or PM me please**

**XX Maddie**


End file.
